Similar
by AgitoHex
Summary: A story about the effects of Bonnie's and Elena's opinion. It's Jyler, means SLASH...just a little.


**Ok, so this is my first VD fic,**** it's not beta-ed (because i have no beta =( ), so don't be so mean with me. It's a One-shot, and i'll probably gonna make it longer, but i do doubt it. Anyway, soon i'll write a larger fic of VD, so if you like this one please read me next time.**

**This is my present of**** Christmas for all the VD community, so i hope you enjoy it.**

**All feedback will be taken, but then again, please don't be so mean, ok?**

**Happy Holidays and stuff.**

**Alex.**

Title: Similar

Pairing: Jeremy/Tyler

Rate: T

Word count: No idea, but it's about 1900 words.

A/N: This is AU, and you can know that just for the pairing, but well. I tried to maintain it canon, but i'm not exactly into the character yet, and i felt it wasn't too OOC, but then again i'll be thankful if you tell me about it.

Vampire Diaries are not of my property.

There were some signs. Yeah, that was a possibly, but Jeremy refused to believed it, for some really obvious reasons, rather hits all over his face.

It was about two days ago when Bonnie and him where just hanging around, and boom! She just said it as the flowers pop on the ground. Just then, Jeremy thought Bonnie was just kidding, but ten seconds later, Bonnie was still having the same expectant face, so he decided to give up and answered with honesty.

"No" and that was the truth. But of course, Bonnie couldn't drop it, and asked a "Are you sure?" question. Then again, Jeremy just answered selflessly "Yes".

He thought Bonnie was kidding when she brought Elena and asked her something pretty similar too, and he also thought Elena was just messing around when she answered "Well, now you mention it, there are some signs", but again, those girls weren't kidding, they were really thinking there was something.

And that's how he got to where he was, stuck in the middle of an essay about god know what and thinking how possible was what Elena and Bonnie seems to be so sure and Jeremy couldn't even tell.

The thing was (at Bonnie's and Elena's opinion): Tyler Lockwood liked Jeremy.

Jeremy had a lot or arguments to refuse the theory, but Bonnie kept telling him it was true. In order to defend his arguments, Jeremy even showed her pictures of Tyler making out with some chicks on a few facebook pictures, but Bonnie was still so confident about her "Girl Intuition".

He tried so hard to convince her, but eventually he got to the point where he started to doubt about his real intentions, he started to think if he was trying to convince Bonnie or if he was trying to convince himself.

But still, he was on his room, in front of his desk trying to figure out how he could prove it somehow or other.

And then, the party at "some girl called Joanne's house" appeared as bless from heaven. He wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but he just couldn't handle the idea of his personal bully on a crush with him, and when a Gilbert was curious it was 'til the last consequences, so the Joanne's party was just perfect for it.

Bonnie, who showed a strange interest on helping Jeremy to figure out the whole mystery, also helped him to make a plan; the plan was, in some sort of point, easy, but of course nothing seems easy to Jeremy when it comes to Tyler Lockwood stuff.

The first step of the plan was to get some shots for Tyler.

The second step: to get Tyler drunk,

The third and predictable step: to get near him and then ask him while he was in a stupid-unconscious-drunk-with-some-sort-of-amnesia state.

Jeremy wasn't exactly sure about seeing Tyler on that state before, he saw him drinking a few times, but last time he didn't seem so lost, in fact he was as sober as he could ever be or he was a really good actor, which of course Jeremy couldn't tell because he was being punched by the possible good actor Tyler Lockwood.

/

Anyhow, there he was, trying to find Tyler into a bunch of people, but he wasn't in sight. He had to spend an hour until the prodigal son decided to appear, relaxed and cocky at Tyler levels. He saw Tyler say "hi" to some people Jeremy didn't know, and he was also thinking if Tyler really knew those people, because, at Jeremy's point of view, Tyler wasn't exactly the "hey i'm social" dude, but in the end, he was speaking of Tyler "the jock", so anything could be possible.

That was just a self strike for Jeremy.

When Bonnie focused what Jeremy was focusing, she just nodded to Jeremy, and put the plan on action.

As casual as always, Bonnie took a pair of glasses, fill them with something that seems to be vodka, and right after that, she handed one to Tyler, combining her calmed personality with some flirty attitude.

Tyler (at Jeremy's judgment ten feet away from Tyler), seemed to believe Bonnie's lie, but of course, it was just the first shot, and Jeremy was conscious it was going to take more than just a shot of vodka to get Tyler drunk.

So Jeremy just put all his fate on the inner drinker of Tyler.

"Seems to be easy" Bonnie said once she got to Jeremy.

"Can you tell me again why i'm doing this?" Jeremy asked a little bit dizzied.

"Dunno, but go ahead, you're already here" she smirked and then walked away, leaving Jeremy all by his own.

When he focused Tyler again, he also turned back and gazed at Jeremy for a second before turning back again to talk to who he was talking to. Jeremy plumped for wait in another place far from Tyler, even when he had no fear of him, he was starting to feel nervous and kinda silly for doing all the show just to prove some strange thought of a cute girl.

Over the party, Jeremy walked near where Tyler was, waiting for Tyler to get a little lonely, one of the first signs of his drunkenness. The first time he walked by, Tyler was taking a swig. The second time he walked by, Tyler also took a swig, just as each other time he walked by.

And wasn't until two hours later when the vodka seemed to show some effects over Tyler.

Jeremy noticed it because Tyler was all alone with the head down, and really still. So, when the phase two of the plan seemed to be completed, he started to get closer to Tyler, sounding out the situation, until he finally got to sit right next to Tyler.

At first, Tyler didn't say a thing to Jeremy, but Jeremy just ascribed it to the vodka. Then the minutes started to flow on silence, and Jeremy was still, next to Tyler, waiting for some sort of reaction, and due to the lack of vodka on Jeremy's veins, his patience cracked.

"Umm Tyler?" he asked shyly.

"…the fuck Gilbert?" Tyler said barely in a whisper.

"I was…just wondering…"

"Drunk here, you know?" Tyler said on a higher tone.

"I know…i know…i was just…" Jeremy tried to explain, while he watched all people around them was gone, and realizing he was at the backyard of the house.

"Annoying" Tyler stated raising his head, looking at the front and taking another swig.

"You know what? You're right man, this is stupid, i shouldn't believe on her words"

"No one cares Gilbert, if you're gonna be next to me, then shut the fuck up" he said selflessly.

"Right" Jeremy confirmed.

Both guys were silent for several minutes, with the background music accompanying their silence. Sometimes Jeremy just watched Tyler take a swig from his glass with deliberate slowness, until Tyler decided to talk.

"What was it?" he asked.

"What was it what?"

"The words" Tyler said with his glance at the front.

"Oh" Jeremy mumbled "nothing important"

"Then why you were checking on me all the night long if you decided not to tell?" Tyler asked making Jeremy blush.

"I wasn't checking on you" he hesitated.

"No?" Tyler bluffed "Then, how you call it? Concerned looks?" he said rhetorically.

"Fine, i had some...a question, but it's nothing" Jeremy said.

Tyler glared him for a second before his eyes met Jeremy's.

"What was it?" Tyler repeated in a warning tone.

"You'll be pissed if i tell you" Jeremy admitted.

"I'm already starting to get pissed, so spilt it out" he replied.

"All right" Jeremy said "B…a chick said some thing about you, and i wanted to…know if it was…true" he confessed.

"I'm about to pass out Gilbert, what the hell was it?" he claimed tired.

"Well" Jeremy breathed deeply and coughed "she said there were some signs that you like me" Jeremy said, looking for an opportunity to move away from Tyler, guessing Tyler's reaction.

"What?" Tyler replied with surprise and anger on his voice.

"It's stupid i know, but…"

"Why you wanted to know that?"

"Then she told me that…what?" Jeremy said when he processed Tyler words instead of his fist.

"Why you wanted to know?" Tyler asked again "Do you really believe that…"

"I don't" Jeremy stated in reply interrupting Tyler "but she made me doubt"

"And you thought that you do like me" Tyler said angrily clenching his fists "just because she made you 'doubt'?"

"No" he composed quickly "But…"

"How could you…"

"No i…" Jeremy interrupted nervously.

"Can't fucking believe you"

"I wasn't actually thinking it was true, i just…" Jeremy tried to explain again

"Do i like you?" Tyler asked suddenly calmed.

"I didn't know what i was…what?"

"Do i fucking like you Gilbert?" he asked angry this time.

"What?" he claimed in surprise "NO!" he yelled "Why would you?"

"I'm really sick of your bullshit Gilbert" Tyler stated "You just come here with new crap every time you see me"

"No, wait, what?" Jeremy was starting to get confused.

"It's always the fucking same shit"

"No, stop it, i didn't…"

"Why don't' you go to fuck other people instead of me?"

"Fuck you?" Jeremy asked annoyed "I'm sure you want me to do it, but no, so fuck you"

"Fuck off"

"You were saying you're sick? Well, me too" he said leaning closer to Tyler and pointing him angrily with his finger "You said every time i come with you, i just bring new crap, guess what? You're crap by yourself" he said "So good news, you don't need more!" he yelled on Tyler's face.

"You know what? You're such a stupid emo kid so shut the fuck up or i'll kick your ass instead" Tyler yelled back to Jeremy pushing him slightly with his hands.

They were just staring at each other furiously, and then they realized how near their faces were, and they blushed at the time, so Jeremy averted his eyes from Tyler's.

"See? Such coward; you can't even hold my glance" Tyler said in a cocky tone.

"Shut your stupid mouth Lockwood" Jeremy answered returning his gaze to Tyler's.

"You shut up" he said pushing Jeremy with his finger without looking away from Jeremy's eyes.

"You shut up" Jeremy said imitating Tyler's actions.

"I'm tired of you Gilbert!"

"You can leave then!" he yelled angry.

Both guys keep staring at each other for a few seconds in silence, trying to decipher each others fury, until both of them leaned closer and kissed. It was for a second their lips touched before they split apart from each other. Somehow, they keep staring at each other speechless, and with their eyes filled with some mixture of emotions.

Suddenly Jeremy saw Bonnie on the corner of his eye and look away from Tyler's glance, realizing his hand was touching Tyler's, but neither of them was complaining about it.

"I…a…gotta go" Jeremy said standing up and walking away from Tyler.

/

When Tyler saw Jeremy walk away and leave with Bonnie all he could do was remember and smile.

He was remembering yesterday when he saw Jeremy at school staring at him frequently, making him start to think that Jeremy could probably like him. Then he remembered Joanne inviting him to the party, telling him for god knows why that his "friend Jeremy" was going too. Finally he remembered when he first stepped on the party, the strange courtesy of Bonnie and then the strange checking of Jeremy over him each five or ten minutes.

It was too suspicious for him, so, he made a plan.

The first step: make Jeremy believe that he was drunk; taking a fake swig each time Jeremy looked at him.

The second step: assure his loneliness to get Jeremy closer to him.

And the final step: to make Jeremy admit his strange plan.

He just smiled at the memory. His plan didn't happen exactly as it should be, but he discovered instead, he was feeling something for Jeremy, despite of his hate for him.

He also had to change the last phase of his plan, when he realized how easy was to goad Jeremy; he saw more than an opportunity to prove his own theories, making him change the last step of his plan to something more like: "to make Jeremy admit his plan or kiss him instead to know the answer"

His plan, at the end, failed. But Jeremy's have failed too.

It was all that and much more what made Tyler smile that night.

If Jeremy knew that the glass Tyler was holding when he left was exactly the same glass Bonnie filled for him.

**Hope U like it, and please feel free to comment. Also, thnks for read!**


End file.
